


The Sound of The Sea

by Strawberry_Champagne



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Champagne/pseuds/Strawberry_Champagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Zaude introspective. Remembrances of what was almost lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of The Sea

The sound of the sea still reminds Flynn of what he almost lost on that day—the foamy waves rushing toward the rocks of Zaude, crashing against them as the Knights combed the shore and surrounding waters for what everyone but their Captain had decided was a lost cause long ago. While what Alexei had unleashed was stirring the Empire into a panic, Flynn turned his eyes to the coldly violent sea, its soft roar seeping into his mind even as he became so used to it that it hardly attracted his attention.

There are times even now when, awakened in the middle of the night, he rolls over to touch an arm or to press himself against Yuri’s back, a solid reassurance that those weeks of despair and regret are only a distant nightmare. Yuri is warmth, breath and heartbeat. Not a ghost, though he shocked Flynn’s mind like one by showing up at the future site of Aurnion to fight at his side. His childhood friend had already begun to grieve.

On one occasion, Yuri turns over at Flynn’s touch to face him, dark eyes catching light from the open window. His lips curve into a smirk, and when he speaks his voice is raw and rough-edged in the late hour.

“Watching me sleep? That’s a little sappy even for you, Flynn.”

He shakes his head with a smile, smooths back the hair that spills over Yuri’s shoulders. The strands fall between his fingers, soft and glossy. “No, I was just...” It doesn't seem to hold up under something as inadequate as words.

So he kisses him, hand sliding to Yuri’s neck, fingers curled against his skin. In the darkness it’s a little off center at first, mouth searching until it’s pressed against Yuri’s, full of warmth and intent. Flynn throws the old grief and fear into his movements, catching lips between his and releasing them with a thirst that matches his boundless relief. And Yuri responds—a slow burn, intense and vital. It doesn't matter whether he understands why Flynn needs to feel, to taste him and know that the deep waters couldn't steal him away. It is a conversation they will never have. At least, not out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 27, 2010 in the Livejournal community comment_fic  
> Prompted by: moontyger  
> Theme: The Five Senses  
> Prompt: Tales of Vesperia, Flynn/Yuri, the sound of the sea


End file.
